On The Road to War
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: Don't pay any attention to the title!This is the sequel to MUSIC,Sabrina&Puck are in college,but will their colleges rivalry break or make their love life?The Title is still up for changing!Suggest in a review or PM!R&RWarning:1st chap is SERIOUS :-
1. Kraken the Deciever gets a VACA

**Hey people! OK, I know most of you probably want to KILL me right now, but as you already know, IMA HUGE PROCRASINATOR! *And yeah I dunno how to spell procrasinate* So, here's the first CHAP! and I know that nobody suggested that I name this story this, but I just couldn't think of anything better to fit this story! If you guys have any suggestions, I can always change it thanks to the awesomeness of the internet! (: enjoy! *More info about this story in the closing message***

SPOV

I pulled the final boxes of stuff out of my rented minivan, and hauled them onto the sidewalk for Puck to bring up into our new apartment! Yeah, Puck and I FINALLY agreed on a place. Exactly in between our schools, mine, Columbia, and his, Brookside, and just near every food place so that we done have to cook, ever.

It was the middle of August and a heat wave cursed the apartment. Our air conditioning was out-of-order for the time being, and it was KILLING us. And by us I mean me. Being an Everafter and all, he was always all, 'WOW you humans sweat A LOT!' and then I'm always like, "*PUNCH*"

School started for the both of us in four days and we were mostly ready, ya know, except the looming feeling of pain and terror arising in my gut. Otherwise, everything was going GREAT!

Puck acted as if he was completely calm, but he's been sleeping with 'Kraken the Deciever' i.e. Mr. Unicorn, since we started moving into the apartment. And it's not like I'm totally calm either, but hey, at least I deal with it.

At school we have to take the core classes that surround our majoring topics, and I'm majoring in design, so I'd be taking, Geometry, Style&Design, IT, and human sciences. ***seriously can someone explain the whole college classes thing to me, like what should they be taking! I DUNNO IM IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!*** Puck was majoring in business (yeah I know, who'da thought) so he was taking stock design, phycology 101, calculus, and human sciences, WITH ME! :)

I pulled myself up the final stairs leading up to our apartment (elevator broken) and collapsed onto the couch. I looked out the window and saw my Puck dragging the boxes up the front steps and into the building. I used the last on my energy to run towards the front door and stop him in his tracks. I forced him to put the boxes down and kissed him. He picked me up bridal style and carried my up towards the apartment. Instead of going inside, he kept on going up until we were on the roof. He broke out his wings and jumped of the side of the building. WE WERE FLYING!

"PUCK! OHMYGOD! PUT ME DOWN! AGH!" I screamed as we passed over the empire state building and nose dived towards the traffic. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Puck stopped us right before anyone could see us and brought us up high again.

"What do ya want me to do 'brina?" he taunted.

"I WANT YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!"

"What ever you say my dear!" He smiled sweetly and right before I thought I could actually trust that he would put my down safely, he dropped me.

HE DROPPED ME.

1000 feet up in the air, and he DROPS ME.

I scream with all my might as I start passing buildings and I allowed a moment for my mind to think, 'He never really loved he loved me, he wouldn't have DROPPED ME' but then realization fixed into my mind and I knew not to worry, 'We did this all the time when we were kids. He's fly us above his room and drop me like a cannonball, and just when I was about to fall into the water, he'd fly right back down and catch me.' This was just a much higher scale of that.

And just like I predicted, right before I hit anything, Puck and his mighty arms surround me.

I look up into his eyes, my arms crossed, my face has a look like, 'Really? I thought you actually grew up.' But then I see he eyes.

His eyes are black with pain. Tears form and stream down his sweat coved face. He's shaking as he gently lands me on the ground.

I drop my defensive stance and wonder. He he really just drop me?

"S-sabrina-" He choked out before he engulfs me with his arms. As If he was taking us from the world around us. As I he was taking the world around us away from us.

My brain suddenly clicks into place as realization washes over me.

I slipped.

I slipped from his fingers, and as I was wondering, 'Does his really love me?' he was wondering if he'd ever hold me again.

I circle my arms around him and we just stand there. No one is really looking at us. We're just a bunch of weirdos standing in the corner.

"Sabrina, Sabrina I am so sorry." Puck pulls away for a fraction of a second. He looks me up and down to make sure I was all there.

I pull him back and whisper, "Puck, it's ok, I'm ok," and we stand there for a while until a meter maid tells us to get lost. We walk back to our apartment. Even though I would take seconds instead of hours to get home, Puck just can't. He doesn't want to let got of me ever again.

Our hands are laced together, fitting perfectly together as one.

We finally arrive at our apartment. We barely said anything an the way home. I was the first to break radio silence, "Puck, what happened, exactly?"

"I-I dunno, I was holding you, I-I was about to land us on top of the empire state ***Do people who live in NY call it that?* **when, I don't know, you just slipped..." He looked down ashamed.

"Puck, you know it's not your faul-" he cut me off.

"But Sabrina, it IS my fault. I'm the one who brought you up there, I'm the one who dropped you, I'm the one who almost killed you!"

"Puck, it was an accident!"

"BUT SABRINA!" he shouted, then quickly lowered his voice when I flinched, he touched my face, "you don't live forever. You can get hurt. You can die." sadness erupted in his still black eyes.

"Puck, you're growing up, you're becoming mortal, for me! You're going to die someday too! and that's my fault!" I argure.

"No." His eyes are now painfully serious, "It's not you're fault that I fell in love with the most amazing and beautiful girl ever, it's mine."

***AWWWW***

Awww, I have the best fiance ever. "AWWW, Puck..." I blush and we embrace.

By now it's late. We carry ourselves to our beds and went to sleep. (yeah, the one condition my dad had was that he would buy us our bed, or in this case, bedS)

"Sabrina?" Puck calls from the other side of our room.

"Yeah Puck?" I answer.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you more."

"Love you lots." I reply, trying to lighten our serious mood from this afternoon.

"I love you more than I love Kraken the Deciever." He replies, I can see his grin even through the pitch black darkness.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." he confirms. Wow, I'm loved more than a stuffed unicorn, I feel so loved.

"Well, if that's really true, then how about I sleep in your bed and Kraken gets a nice relaxing night in mine?"

After a moment of silence Puck replies, "Kraken agrees it would be a good idea for him to get a vacation."

I smile widely as I get up and turn on the light by my bed. Puck follows suit and Mr. Unicorn and I switch places.

That night I slept peacefully in my fiances arms, while Kraken the Deciever took a nice long nap, and was easily forgotten under the bed.

**TADA! Ok! So that was kinda a serious chapter for me, so hope you guys don't mind it, and I hope I got all the spelling/grammar right! Really trying to get that right on this one! Srry if I messed up all the college courses, or if Columbia isn't an all girls school, I'm too lazy to check.**

**In my opinion I thought this wasn't a really corny chapter, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Info bout this story: could really use some guy and girl names, story names, info about college, and NY, any suggestions for songs, like competition songs, and for story plot ideas**

**and finally, what did you guys think? review and tell me If you liked this more serious tone, or if I should just be corny all the way through, should more serious, life threatening stuff happen? and just FYI the farthest Sabrina and Puck are going to 'go' in this story, is most likely, heavy make-out sessions, which I won't be going into much detail about.**

**Hope Ya'll liked it!**

**DFTBA! *extra points for anyone who knows the reference*  
>MMM <strong>


	2. RIVALS

**Hey guys! SO sorry I haven't updated for like 3 weeks! Agh! well now it's VACA! YAY! (:** **I got kinda sick, but other than that, THIS VACA ROX! I noticed that alota my readers are not old enough to have accounts yet! I just thought that its really cool that you guys like this site and read it and whatever! I was kinda underage too when I started writing stuff. I really admire all you guys who don't have accounts yet, cuz writing and reading are AWESOME SAUCE! :P  
><strong>

**SHOUT OUT! to my hommies who know how TBA!**

**Velika Silvertoung- just for their awesomeness in general**

**Katiecat- DFTBA!  
><strong>

**and**

**KATHIE!- French The Llama! ...IN YOUR PANTS 0.0**

**lol thx to all my RAD AWESOME reviewers!**

**ENJOY!**

SPOV

OK, tomorrow's the big day! I'M STARTING COLLEGE!

Right now I'm just packing my books and stuff. My first class starts at 9:30, Style&Design, then Geometry|| at 11, Lunch at 12, and the school's show choir, Music In Motion at 1:30. Puck is performing in his school's show choir also, The Brookside Brothers.

I closed my maroon Jansport messenger bag and climbed into my covers. Puck fell asleep a while ago when we ran out of popcorn. I glanced over to him an instantly fell in love with him all over again. The dim light from the lamp bounced off him golden hair perfectly. His green V-neck showed off his abbs quite perfectly. Not only was he hotter than Edward Cullen, his position made him cuter than a bunny. He was curled up under his covers and he used his hands as a pillow on top of his actual pillow.

I stopped admiring my super hawt fiancé to shut off the table lamp and fly off to dreamland.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*" a sound erupted from above my head.

I shot up to see what the sound was, surprise surprise, it was my, yes I know, super hot, fiancé. Puck was holding a pot in one hand, and a pan in the other, and bashing them together granny style.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him. I was seriously pissed off at him.

"Waking you up for breakfast sunshine!" he grinned and it took all my strength to not faint.

He moved and behind him on top of our kitchen table, were three plates, two of them had bacon and eggs, in the shape of a smiley face of course, and the third had toast and jam on it.

I ran and hugged my fairy-boy, "Aww, Pucky-Wucky," I teased him. He quickly made a face, then even quicker, pecked me on the lips.

We both sat down and ate as we discussed our classes. This is where it gets tricky kids.

Ok so we both left the apartment at 8:45 for orientation, Puck's is at 9:15, mine is at 9. We both got there safely and sat through our orientations, which according to Puck, 'BLOWED CHUNKS,' at 9:30 we both got to our morning classes, mine Style&Design, his economy 101, both 1 hr long. Not bad, but the teacher was kinda iffy. Then off to Geometry || and him off to stock design, boy was that boring. At 12 we met at lunch at the CPK, that was nice. Then off to the present time, and I'm trying to find room 900, the Music In Motion classroom. and Puck is off finding his classroom.

I finally found it due to the help of a very peppy cheerleader in uniform. I walked into class and was blown away. The room was considerably smaller than a normal lecture hall, but very warm and homey. There were lots of girls singing and dancing, and sliding down the hand rails, and the walls were very decorative. I knew a few from other classes, but most of them were new to me.

At exactly 1:30 the bell rang and a teacher walked in. He was wearing a polka dotted bo-tie a blazer with Disney characters and black dress pants. He gathered everyone around the grand piano and started speaking, "Hello everybody! I know some of you, but many of you are freshmen, so please, let's go around and introduce ourselves! My name is Mr. Perry"

We continued around our mini mass of people crowding the piano areas, I learned the names of, Lauren a sporty red head, Jessica a very studious looking blonde, Lucy and Lacy twins, brown haired and very peppy, Elizabeth looked a little punky, Rebecca was in my Style&Design class, nice girl, Ellie, a hyper girl and Chloe, a very simple looking girl, brown hair, black juicy hoodie, dark jeans, and her hair pulled back into a pony. There were about a dozen others who I didn't catch the names of, but they all seemed nice enough.

Mr. P started talking again, "OK, now that we all know each other, I'm just going to explain some things to you," he continued on to talk about the music that we were going to sing, the type of work we were going to do, it was all very nice and inspirational, until he got the the part about who we are competing against.  
>"As most of you probably already know, our top rivalry is with the Brookside Brothers-" I quickly interupted.<br>"Wait, the Brookside Brothers, as in, the show choir of Brookside, the college that's 15 minutes from here?"  
>"Yes, Miss, uh,"<br>"Grimm, Sabrina Grimm." I answered all James Bond style.  
>"Ah, yes Miss Grimm, well, we have been competing with the Brookside Brothers for over three decades now, and I have to admit, they are formidable opponents, but we will take home the trophy this year!"<br>A cheer exploded from the 20 something girls in the room.  
>"Now, it is almost 2:15, and the manager of Brookside and I have something planned for everybody!" He told us happily, "Now, we are going out to the courtyard, so make sure you take all of your things with you!" There was a bit of rustling as we filed out of the small classroom and out into the courtyard.<p>

PPOV  
>The day passed by pretty quickly, and now it was time for me to go to room 850. I eventually found it by wandering around the place for a while, but at least I made it there on time. On the way there I passed a lot of snobbish preppy guys, wearing the most cliche things, ties, and sweater vests. Though I wasn't wearing much better, white button up, navy blazer, and tan dress pants. The school uniform didn't kick in for another few days. See, Brookside was known for their stuck up jerks, all of them had daddies in high places. Though my father was dead, before he died, he helped the headmaster of Brookside with some Everafter troubles, and now I was attending Brookside. Ugh.<br>Anyways, when I got there, there were a bunch of guys singing acapella, Lean On Me, and it sounded pretty good.  
>When the bell finally rang, a woman with white blonde hair stepped on stage. The room was fairly large, about half the size of a lecture hall. Half of the space was dedicated to the stage, the other half had a large grand piano and chairs scattered around. The woman cleared her throat and instantly everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down in a chair.<br>"Hello everyone! Welcome to this year of the Brookside Brothers! First of all, lets introduce ourselves, I'm Miss Platt!"  
>We went around the room introducing ourselves, I remembered about 8 of them. Ethan, a real nerdy kid, Kevin, some kind of uber jock, Scott, guy cheerleader, Harry, British guy who swears alot, Ryan, I think he's in my economy 101 class, ok guy, Cody, a real hyper kid with unnaturally blonde hair, Jake varsity soccer team, and Georgie, really open and nice.<br>After we finished introducing, Ms. Platt continued talking, "This year, we will be doing..." She droned on and on, and I just stopped listening. But, just about 5 minutes into her lecture, she started talking about the Brookside Brothers rivals, that's when I started getting interested. "As most of you probably already know, our #1 rivals are the Columbia girls, Music in Motion," This caught me off guard, Sabrina was in that. "Now, know this might seem harsh but, none of you are going to socialize with these girls, unless I tell you to-" My hand shot up into the air.  
>"Yes, Mr. Goodfellow."<br>"Umm, yeah, that policy isn't going to work for me," I tentatively said.  
>She gave me a questioning eye, "And why is that?"<br>"Umm, because my fiance is in Music in Motion."  
>The room was silent for a few seconds.<br>"Well. I guess that you can be an exception, but only if you promise not to tell her anything about our performance."  
>I breathed easy, "Yes, of course."<br>"Good, now, everyone gather your things, we are taking a road trip to the Columbia courtyard."  
>There was a lot of shuffling around the room.<br>SPOV  
>We all gathered in the courtyard, apparently, the Brookside Brothers were coming to our school for a little getting to know you concert, and we were all preforming. Unprepared.<br>We all got partners, I got partnered with Ellie. Everyone had just decided on a song when the navy and red bus of Brookside pulled up. I spotted Puck's signature grin and felt my insides melting.  
>Oh, this was going to be fun.<p>

**OK! I know the ending is just horrible, DON'T THROW THE ROTTEN TOMATOS! AGH!  
>I'll try uploading another chap soon! R&amp;R<br>PLEASE SOME SONG IDEAS IK some of you guys already gave me some, but could you maybe find one for Puck?  
>Otherwise I'm just gonna go all GLeek up on this post! *.*<br>:O Look! The review button is in my pants! :OP (that is not a dirty joke, that was just for all nerdfighteria)  
><strong>**MMM**


	3. VICIOUS

**HAPPY B-DAY KATHIE! Umm, ya, this is going to be quite short, but I just wanted to make a small chapter in honor of Kathie's, my fellow nerdfighter's, B-DAY! Turnin' 13 YEAH! Thanks for all the awesome song suggestions, and no, I'm not a sparkler, I just like; COOL BEANS COVERED WITH AWESOME SAUCE! (:**

PPOV  
>I stepped off the Brookside bus in my fresh new uniform, courtesy of Ms. Platt. The straight ironed edges were so stiff that I could barely breath, then I saw her. Across the courtyard, she saw me too. I grin as air somehow find itself to my lungs and I keep walking.<br>She mouths something to me, I can't understand it, but it looks like a question. I arc an eyebrow and shrug, then keep on walking into formation.  
>I can see that their formation is less tight, more lose and relaxed. They were all wearing their normal clothes, a large contrast to us. We were all pulled in tight, as if we were on a life boat in the middle of an unfamiliar sea. We all wore our navy and blood red(bad memories much?) blazers. We all stood straight ready to sing.<br>"Ah!" An older man on Sabrina's side of the courtyard shouts as he sees Ms. Platt, "You're here! Good, now let's get started. Hello Brookside singers! My name is Henry Perry, but you may call me Mr. Perry! Right now, you are all going to participate in a getting to know you exersi-" He was cut off my Ms. Platt.  
>"Actually Henry, I was thinking we could do something more, uh, musical!" the words rolled off her lips like rain drops. Before we left we all decided on a song to sing, solo, in our little 'mini concert'. But now we all understood what was happening now. Ms. Platt hadn't told Mr. Perry about the little concert, and now we were fully prepared and they were left defenseless in their own castle. "I arranged for everyone to sing their own songs, our own little homecoming present for all of the NEWBS in Music in Motion. I hope you don't mind!" Wow, she was vicious.<br>All eyes were on Mr. Perry, he hesitated. "Uh, well, um, that seems perfectly fine with me! especially because..." he turned around and smiled at his own choir, "We also have a few numbers prepared! Our little homecoming for all of you nOObs, which there seem to be a lot!" He smiled, aw, these two were good.  
>"Well, then I guess we should get started!" Ms. Platt said fiercely. It was quite obvious that she was upset about being bested my Mr. Perry. They remind me of Sabrina and I. Weird cuz' Mr. Perry is WAY older than Ms. Platt... Oh wait, I'm like 900 years older than Sabrina, aren't I... Whoops.<p>

**OK! see how short that was! I was planning on putting a song in there, but it's 12, so I should PROBABLY go to sleep. ****But anyways, IK IK! Columbia is an Ivy league, so yeah, it doesn't make sense that Puck's school is more formal than them, but ya know what! I DON'T REALLY CARE! bah! Happy Day of Birth Kathie! Next time I refer to you I hope that it will be a username instead of a name that isn't a username... Wow, that blew up in my face. And I'm still on the lookout for songs! I'm kinda leaning towards a lot of T-Swivvle (Taylor Swift) so any up-beat songs that you can suggest are appreciated! Whoever knows who the COOLEST Charlie on the interweb is gets a digital hug! (Not really, I haven't yet figured out how to send those, you want a apple?) and now this AN is like the half the size of my story, so I'm gonna go now!**  
><strong>P.s. Look at my 100 word challenge cuz A) I'm starting that up again, and B) I'm gonna try using Kathie's idea for only the good die young, suggest songs for that story too!<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R MMM:P<strong>


End file.
